hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Nisa
"Name's Nisa! Gamindustri Heroine of Justice!" Nisa (日本一ちゃん, Nippon ichi-chan) is Gamindustri’s self-proclaimed Keeper of Justice who appears in times of crisis, which is usual when Neptune & her party least expect it. Nisa is training to become a brave and passionate hero, but she seems to lack information gathering skills and strength to ignore comments on her most sensitive areas. When certain requirements are met Nisa will join the party as a “guest”, with her special ability being to see the Market Shares on each landmass. If unlocked with DLC “Nisa Battle Ticket”, she becomes a fully playable character whose dungeon ability is "Monster Call", very much like Compa's own. *For weapons see: Weapons *For a list of Accessories please view: Accessories Personality A heroine of justice who usually always appears at the crime scene in order to defend someone or save others. Usually a nice, kind girl who is rather perky and full of energy, Nisa can turn utterly violent when she has to deal with people mocking her lack of breasts. She is sensitive about such a thing and thinks that her lack of breasts doesn't make her any less of a heroine, though others beg to differ. This usually resulting in them being beaten to a bloody pulp until they either run away or apologize. The only person to get away with saying such a thing was Compa, who innocently was about to call her "flat", but upon realizing this she hurriedly changed the word to "flattering". If someone else manages to save the day where she is currently about to work her heroine work, she never seems upset and simply compliments them and congratulates them for helping. She even considers Compa to be a sidekick in a sense, as she was the only of the group who was really excited about it. Neptune was also, but IF was the one to keep thinking it was a bit.... weird. While she does like the group, Nisa kept insisting that she fights solo until she learns of the groups goals in which she decides to join them then. She still runs off to do some justice keeping on the side however. She gets along well with Blanc, who is also mocked due to her lack of breasts. She also gets along with Noire, who had revealed she attends the special conventions at Planeptune. Noire seemed excited to have a friend to go with now, until Nisa explained she was part of the security team. This left Noire sad and she left, leaving Nisa to wonder if she doesn't have friends. She is envious of Vert's breasts and the fact that she doesn't gain weight regardless of how much she eats. She doesn't interact with Neptune much in the first game, but they seem to be much friendlier to each other in Mk2. Appearance Nisa has bright dark blue hair that is about to her chest in length, but always worn up with few curled strands hanging down with many spiked bangs. At the back of her head, it's shown a big blue and red N shaped hair clip which holds up her hair. Her eyes are a slightly darker blue, but seem to turn a fiery red very easily. She wears a revealing black outfit with big cuffed sleeves over a pair of gray gloves. Underneath her outfit is a grayish wrap/bandage styled top. She wears a big, loose scarf and on her back while it looks like she has purple wings, it's actually a prinny backpack. Nisa also wears a pair of goggles on her head. Hyperdimension Neptunia Heroine of Justice arrives! Nisa first appears when the group is at a hotel and a sudden monster attack is reported by Compa. The group goes to check it out, minus Neptune who was in the middle of a potty break. She soon comes just as the monster is spotted! After a long battle, Compa and IF are very worn out. The monster is about to attack the harmless civilian when suddenly someone else arrives! With her deadly Justice Kick, the monster goes down! ...unfortunately that's not really what happened. Nisa accidentally kicked Neptune! Before apologizing Nisa quickly defeats the monster, leaving a shocked Compa standing there after she tried to make Neptune regain consciousness by slapping her. Hearing a cry for help, Nisa then leaves while IF comments on how many people are very different in Gamindustri. Lowee Later, in Lowee. The two troublesome brothers are there trying to steal a man's daughter in hopes to use her to attract business to their soon to be opened Restaurant. Nisa suddenly arrives and begins to talk down to the villains when they suddenly comment on how flat she is while making small talk. This leads to Nisa getting very pissed off and she suddenly pummels them! Later, when trying to decide her finishing move the younger brother claims her stomach distracted him, claiming it to not look so bad. Nisa was still a bit huffy, but she soon turns violent once more as the older brother continues to mock her lack of breasts. However, while in the middle of beating them up one points out a heroine of justice shouldn't act like this and just as she stops another monster arrives. Nisa goes to stop the monster when she arrives to see the group from earlier is already there. Compa reveals that they already have defeated it. Nisa takes this as a sign that she is no longer needed, at least in that area. So she leaves after saying that perhaps they will meet again. Its then that IF locates Compa and asks her who she was talking to. Compa explains that Nisa was just there but she suddenly left. Town Meeting Later in a new town, IF is complaining about how badly the monster attacks are and that she is tired of how they keep fighting them whenever they come to a new town. Compa is sure however, that reinforcement is on the way to put a stop to this when suddenly Nisa arrives once more! Compa is very glad to see her, then when Nisa asks them to help her fight the monsters she gets very excited and soon the four of them defeat the monster! Its then that Neptune explains their goal and mission to Nisa, Believing that her assistance will come in handy she decides to come along with the group. IF is all for it, saying that when Nisa says what she did in such a passionate way, it's hard to turn her down now. Compa believes with a real heroine they will be much stronger and with that, Nisa joins the party! My calling The older brother is being attacked by a monster when suddenly Nisa arrives on the scene. She then goes on about no matter how hard life is... your life in games will always be so much better! It's then revealed she was shooting a commercial for the new RPG/MMO "Four Goddesses Online". The director then yells cut and tells her how perfect the commercial was and gives Nisa a free demo for the game for doing this. She makes promises to not let herself not get addicted. Troublesome Brothers Later on an elderly man is being attacked by a monster. The younger brother comments on how weird it is to see a monster so close to a town. He's interrupted by the older brother, who explains they are lucky the monster picked the elder as a target and try to run away. Before they can however, Nisa arrives again to save the old man. The older remarks that she dresses provocatively and they continue until it eventually upsets the heroine of justice. But before she can do anything she decides to defeat the monster, just to see that they have already left by the time she finished. Nisa then checks on the old man, who seems uninjured. A disappointed Compa arrives to see that the monster has already been defeated and Nisa flees once more. Freezing The Heretic is seen in Lowee with a special disk he plans to use in order to reign chaos for Momus. Upon taking out the disk however, the Heretic realizes that the disk has been broken in half by an unknown source. Nisa reveals her mission, wanting to stop him from releasing utter destruction Nisa broke the disc. But he reveals there are many more of them and that a "little boy" couldn't stop him, which infuriates Nisa and she demands the rest of the disc. The heretic refuses to hand them over and she demands once more, threatening to remove his clothing if he won't hand them over. He doesn't want to freeze to death and claims it's sexual harassment. So a pissed off Nisa proceeds to beat him up! Thievery The two troublesome brothers are once again up to no good. Exploring what looks to be a cave, they reveal they moved to Leanbox now and that there are many expensive items in the Aristocrat houses. The younger brother suggest they sell it and go get booze when Nisa once again arrives! They seem to forget her for a moment until recalling her lack of breasts. Nisa threatens to whip them, which the older brother deems sexy but decides she isn't going to be able to beat them. Trying a super special new skill it doesn't seem to be enough and they are beaten once more. Nisa is then angry when it turns out they ran from her again... Brotherly Love In the forest, the two brothers are checking on each other. The younger brother apologizes, claiming it to be his fault the older brother was injured as he was just protecting him. The older brother claims that as the older brother, its his duty to protect his younger brother. Although he points out that their reputation is now in the toilet when suddenly the monster from earlier appears and it seems they are screwed. The older brother insist that his younger brother should just run and leave him to die but he wont see to it. Younger brother tries to call for help but the Older brother insist that nobody would come and help them, they're criminals after all. Just when all is lost, Nisa defeats the monster in front of the shocked brothers. The younger brother ask why she helped them when all they did was mock her, but Nisa points out that she saves anyone in need of help, no matter who they are or what they have done. The brothers seem touched that someone would save them when it seemed it was too late for redemption. Older brother suggest they go back to their regular lives, without being criminals. They decide they want to be heroes also and wish to help people like them get back to a better life. Unfortunately.. they ruin the moment when the one explains they will never forget her flat chest... However, she doesn't attack them this time... Tears A random civilian is attacked when suddenly Nisa arrives to defend them. She is shocked to learn that the two guys there have never heard of her and someone ask to call the cops. Upset, Nisa holds in her frustration in order to not look like an idiot and decides to defeat the monster none the less! Unfortunately she is shocked again when she finds out she missed the target. Just as the policeman arrived! Within two seconds, the man managed to defeat the monster and he then leaves. The guys are happy and motivated now to become policemen also. Nisa is upset though, the guys don't know who she is and she begins to cry. Wannabes A woman is being attacked when Nisa arrives to save her. She is cut short though by the two guys from earlier she tried to help when one calls her a wimp from the previous event. The civilians decide they are better off trying to defend themselves, then let Nisa help and they begin to go after the monster. Even the girl and old man wish to try also! Helplessly Nisa tries to reason with the argued people, trying to claim colors for their new crime fighting group. They only ignore her as she proceeds to yell at them. The monster meanwhile wonders if they do not realize he's still there... White Demon At Lowee, a couple of bandits are in trouble when Nisa comes by to help them. The man explains that the "White Demon" is coming after them. Nisa doesn't understand until a new girl shows up in a weird outfit. Its Blanc/White Heart! Nisa is shocked by this until noticing she is also white... While she tries to ask how Blanc could attack these people, Blanc tells Nisa she doesn't wish to involve her with this and that she should step aside. Revealing that they made fun of her chest, Blanc insist that she kills them. Though Nisa, while she does agree making fun of a girls chest is an unforgiving crime but its no excuse to attack people in your HDD state! The bandits are happy Nisa is standing up for her, but once they start with the flat-chest comments she suddenly goes blank (no pun intended.) Before becoming infuriated and agrees to kick their asses with White Heart! Hyperdimention Neptunia MK II Nisa appears once again as a playable character in Mk II. During a fight with Underling, Nepgear has her HDD form sealed by some powerful machine monsters leaving her, IF, and Compa to fight in normal form. However, Nisa appears before them and lends her assistance, allowing the girls to defeat the machines and forcing Underling to retreat. Interestingly enough, when IF remarks that they may have met before, Nisa replies that they never have on "this" adventure. It was also revealed that Nisa was crashing stores that held ASIC chips being called a "psycho" though she ignres the psycho bit. After explaining her intentions, Nepgear allows her to join the party. Powers and Abilities Nisa is almost a complete clone of IF except with some changes. She has lower defense, but can be just as fast. Her best combos also cost less AP so she can build up her SP faster. She also has more buffing skills and their attack power is about the same. She moves just a little less than IF but can still get to the enemy. She has a special move with Nepgear that involves the two dropkicking an enemy. When it's settle, Nisa can hold her own in combat, but she still can be overshadowed by IF. Choose the one you are most comfortable with. There is also a special move in Hyperdimension Neptunia MK-2 where she sacrifices a giant prinny for a weapon after running out of projectiles to throw at the target. Space Scuffle Fist: A simple punch Prinny: Triple Shot: Gunplay: Flonne: Dynamic Slash: Slashes twice in opposite directions, once across and once down. Rumbling Thunder: Raspberyl: Gunman's Spirit: Magi-Bullet: Dark Sword X Slash: Etranger: V-Xtreme: After posing Nisa leaps into the air and sends a strong energy based kick at the target and proceeds to kick repeatedly. ZHP Legend: Nisa begins by making a half circle shape with her hands before posing, She then launches herself into the air and proceeds to fly at the target while holding out her fist where she proceeds to punch and kick the target multiple times. She then finishes with a powerful kick. R/W Disc: Quotes *''"I've no name to give a villain except Justice!"'' *''"I'll take you both to the cleaners and bleach your souls pure once more!"'' *''"Justice wins yet again!"'' *''"Even if nobody likes you in real life, you can depend on your party and guild members in online games!"'' *''"Go get 'em Tiger!"'' *''"A heroine's eyes shine with the clarity of truth."'' *''"I know you're hiding them somewhere! Now hand them over before I rip your clothes off and laugh at your inadequacy!"'' *''"You pissed me off and this is your divine punishment!"'' *''"Even a boy in elementary school can pretend to be a girl, trick other boys, and get married online." " *"Sorry. I went full-force on that one. She might wake up in a few weeks."'' *''"If reality doesn't work, rely on those 2D girls and your online friends!"'' *"You have the nerve to keep chatting colloquially about my beautiful breast...!" *''"Unfortunately, I don't discriminate when it comes to people in need of saving."'' *''"Lady White Heart, I'll be your wingman."'' *''"Kill all those who deny the allure of modest breasted girls!"'' *"If you persist, for great justice, I shall rearrange your face again!" *"The heroine of justice subsists only on the crushed dreams of evil!" *''"Don't ever use the word "flat" around me!"'' Gallery To see more images of Nisa, visit the Nisa (images) Or view Nisa (fanart) Trivia *Nisa is named after the company "Nippon Ichi Software America". *Her original/Japanese name is Nippon Ichi but was changed to fit the Nippon Itchi's American Company. *Nisa's design resembles a prinny from the Disgaea series, which is a well known Nippon Ichi series. Although her scarf possibly is a reference to Laharl from Disgaea, though a similar scarf appears on the Hero Prinny from the "Prinny: Can I be the hero" games. **Her design and personality is partially inspired by Kamen Rider. *Her flat chest may be a reference to how two of the company's most famous heroines (Flonne and Etna) are flat chested. *Besides appearance and attacks based on Prinnies, Nisa also references two Disgaea characters in her attacks, Flonne and Raspberyl. *Nisa may possibly be a fan of yaoi, as hinted in a scene while hearts circle around her she mentions boys dating in an MMO. However, it's revealed to actually be a commercial. So it's unknown if she wrote her own speech. *Also note she asked Compa to marry her after tasting her cooking during a cutscene when many girls fought over her. *Nisa is a DLC character in Disgaea 4. *In a recent popular poll, Nisa has placed 8th place. *May be atleast partially based/inspired by Chikane Himemiya from Kannazuki no Miko anime series. Category:Female character Category:DLC Category:Lastation residents Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Human characters Category:Character with healing abilities Category:Mascot characters Category:Nisa